


Joseph Is a Hypocrite

by OhnotheJojo (ULinkOtaku)



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Drinking to Cope, Joseph liking Sebastian is kinda implied, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULinkOtaku/pseuds/OhnotheJojo
Summary: Joseph gets drunk to forget.





	Joseph Is a Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to,  
> but I was listening to I Don't Wanna Know by The Arctic Monkeys.  
> So.. I guess I recommend doing that?  
> I dunno, this is my first time posting fan-fiction.  
> Also, grammar corrections and criticism are appreciated!

There were few reasons Joseph drank, being normally against it,  
but tonight, tonight was special.  
It was a night to celebrate his utter stupidity,  
and although he admits it's hypocritical,  
he can't really seem to care.

He orders another vodka shot, having already lost count,  
and savors the burn in his throat as he swallows the putrid liquid.  
The bartender seemed to pity him, he initially asked why he was even there.  
Joseph waved it of with a nothing, as usual, and asked for his first drink.  
The bartender finally cut him off after this one, "You have a ride?",  
he raised a faded eyebrow, "I'm going to walk home.",  
Joseph was surprised by his coherency. The man looked slightly disappointed,  
"You sure? This isn't exactly the best part of town.",  
"It's probably better then trying to drive myself home.",  
the bartender rubbed the back of his neck,  
"You seriously have no one who would drive you?",  
"Nope, that's kind of why I'm here.",  
he dropped his hand from his neck,  
"Oh.. Okay. Just don't get yourself hurt, okay?",  
"I won't.",  
he didn't ask why the bartender seemed so worried,  
he just walked out of the slightly seedy bar.  
He slid into his parka and looked up at the rain,  
the clouds were pretty dark, and the downpour was pretty heavy.  
His lens gathered a nice layer of water, but he left them be and took slow steps.  
He let his mind wander and of course it wandered to the reasons he was here.

He just wanted to help, Sebastian was falling apart at the seems and everyone could see.  
He knew why he did it, he read in the newspaper the next morning,  
him, Sebastian, and Myra had that day off.  
Joseph could see the redness of his eyes the next day.  
He didn't even blame him, but it was still nawing at his heart to see him like this.  
And then Myra left.  
Sebastian swears up and down that something happened to her,  
like she was kidnapped,  
it was really sad to see him try to scramble for a reason she wouldn't leave him.

And then..  
Sebastian almost got someone killed.  
he was taking a swig of his flask in the middle of the road,  
and just as Joseph was about to reprimand him about it,  
he noticed a younger woman in the street right in front of them,  
Sebastian was lucky that he swerved at the right time.  
If he hadn't well, she wouldn't be walking down anymore streets.  
This finally made Joseph call internal affairs,  
Sebastian looked absolutely livid when he found out what he did.  
He even tried to punch him,  
Joseph avoided the punch of course,  
but it still bruised him, it just wasn't one of the physical variety.  
He choked on a sob, and wiped his tears away as quickly as he could.  
He was probably a pitiful sight for anyone watching.  
So against his better judgement, he ran.  
The ground was still wet, but he paid it no mind.  
He was almost home, he could worry about that stuff later.


End file.
